


I'll Be Yours and You'll Be Mine

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry is a sex god, Jarrison, Joe has Amazing Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Older Guys Having Sex, Orgasm Denial, don't be afraid to touch your meat, marital sex, mmom, unrealistic refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry's a sex machine and Joe will do anything for his husband.





	I'll Be Yours and You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 17 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Endure". Title from The Eurythmics, "It's Alright (Baby's Coming Back)".

If he didn't love the bastard so much, Joe could actually hate Harry when his husband gets like this – fascinated and almost naively inquisitive about Joe's body. And of course, Joe can’t help but respond to Harry's eagerness, to push his body to the limits because Harry is enthralled. His excitement, his intensity create a feedback loop in Joe, and they feed into each other - an endless circle of desire.

On nights like this, when Harry wants to explore, to play, to go somewhere beyond the last marker, Joe is an eager participant. Both leader and follower. 

And on nights like this, when Harry wants to push Joe past his limits, well – that's what the little blue pill is for. After so many years of celibacy before finding such an incredibly compatible partner, Joe now enjoys a level of sexual stamina that's unheard of for most men in their forties. Harry, on the other hand, has absolutely fiendish levels of self-control. Perhaps that's an Earth-2 thing.

The game tonight is hands-only, and have round after round of jacking off like horny teenagers, Joe is _almost_ ready to call it quits. Maybe he can just lie back and let Harry fuck him into the mattress.

“Had enough yet?” 

And still, Joe’s cock, orgasmed and pulled and stroked almost past the point of endurance, perks up at the challenge in Harry’s voice.

Joe laughs at his body's reaction. “Clearly not.”

“How many times does that make?”

“Three.”

“Only three?” Harry grinned, sitting back on his haunches, naked. “Come on, Joe – you can do better than that.”

“Then suck me, I want to feel your mouth on me. Or fuck me. I've had a hard day and my husband's going to be very demanding. I just want to relax and think of …” Joe was going to say "England" but he honestly doesn't know if that's an Earth-2 expression. 

Harry doesn't notice or care. He's looking at Joe and licking his lips. His face is flushed, his eyes are burning bright and his ridiculous hair is … well, absolutely ridiculous. He's also an evil bastard. “No, not yet. I want to see you stroke yourself off again. Come on.” Harry toys with his own dick, seemingly unaware that it's leaking precome like an opened fire hydrant. 

The bastard hasn’t come, yet. Not once.

Although his mind is willing and the drug gives him a respectable erection, Joe’s cock is dry as the high desert in winter. The first time Joe came, he'd spent himself all over Harry’s torso as he knelt over him. The second time, he wasted himself on the sheets, as Harry cradled him, chest to back. The third time had been in his hand, the last of his juices were barely enough to coat his fist. 

But as dry as he is, his cock and his mind and his heart are all still game, especially when his husband is looking at him like that. 

So Joe takes a deep breath and says, "Give me the lube."

 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
